The invention relates to a centrifuge, especially for the separation of soot from an exhaust gas stream of an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,437 (=DE 38 30 761) discloses a centrifugal separator for soot particles in which the soot particles are deposited against an outer circumferential surface of a housing. Heating elements are arranged adjacent the wall for combusting the soot particles. The turbine rotor of an exhaust gas turbine is utilized as a drive, i.e., as a centrifugal force drive.
Furthermore, German patent application no. DE 10 39 997 discloses a centrifuge with propellers in which carrier guide ribs are arranged in the interior of the centrifuge and slots are provided through which contaminants, i.e., the separated particles, can be forceably discharged.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,434,562 describes a centrifugal separator for the intake air of an internal combustion engine having a plate separator which diverts the gas flow and thereby separates particles from the gas stream. The plate separator is driven by an air rotor constructed as an individual drive, which is arranged at the separator outlet.
A soot filter is likewise known having a ceramic body which takes up the soot particles. For regeneration an additive is utilized which decreases the soot ignition temperature and facilitates burning off the soot from the ceramic body.
Another system is known in which the exhaust gas is diverted and the particles are retained in a metal mat. This filter system cannot plug up, and the system can be regenerated at high temperatures because of the resistance or durability of the medium. However, there is a danger that a portion of the particles can pass unhindered through this system and flow out into the environment.
The known and described devices for separation of particles are expensive to construct and in part require additional devices, such as, for example, heating devices, for burning off the separated particles.